Reflect
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: As Diana nears her classmate, she catches sight of the frame of the mirror Akko is standing in front of. Diana gasps. "Akko-!" She puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her around, away from the glass- but evidently, she's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**I had several different mirror! ideas I wanted to try out, but I eventually decided to try this version, with only one of their mirror personas manifesting. I admit, it got a little out-of-hand, but I just wrote what came to me. What happens happens for a reason.**

 **Even so, some parts might make some people a little uncomfortable, so be warned.**

 **They are not in a relationship in this fic. Takes place back at a point when they were sort of at-odds with each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Reflect

Chapter 1.

"Ahhh geeez... this is no fair..." Akko mumbles as she trudges her way down the hallway. "Sucy's the one who put that weird potion in my bowl. Technically _I_ didn't actually make it explode this time so why am _I_ getting punished..."

Huffing and puffing under her breath, she eventually reaches the storage room Professor Finneran had assigned her to clean the contents of as punishment. It's an out-of-the-way room at the end of a hallway she's only ever been down when she has to clean things.

"Geh... kinda gives me the creeps..."

Akko pushes the door open to find the light inside already on.

The entire room is filled with mirrors of all shapes and sizes. There must be hundreds of them. Akko's jaw drops.

"And I... have to clean _all_ of them...?"

"Perhaps only half of them. I shall handle the other half."

"Duwah!" Akko shrieks and whirls around to find none other than Diana standing beside her. "D-Diana! You scared me!"

"I have been waiting for you, Akko. Professor Finneran told me in advance of your cleaning assignment. As such, I have elected to assist you."

Akko can barely believe her ears.

"Haaaah? You wanna help me, Diana?"

"Consider it less of assistance and more of safety control."

"Hah? Safety control?"

Diana nods.

"As I am certain you are aware, magical mirrors are not necessarily unthreatening objects. I am here to ensure nothing goes amiss."

Akko blinks. But as she takes a moment to let this all sink in, she notices Diana has been pointedly standing right in front of her since she'd entered, purposefully blocking the mirrors from Akko's view to prevent any unintentional accidents.

"I get it..." she mumbles. "So you're my babysitter..."

"If that is how you want to think of it, then so be it. I will not argue the statement. Now then," Diana offers her hand, coaxing Akko to close the door behind herself. "The mirrors in this room have been carefully arranged in a very particular manner. The most deleterious of them are located in the farthest corner-" She inclines her head. "Therefore, do not go near them without me. I have a greater knowledge of them than you do."

"Dele...terious?" Akko parrots. "Are they dangerous mirrors?"

"Not necessarily. However, they require certain elements or powders to be cast upon them regularly in order to reel in and harness their potentially-hazardous behavior. Routine reports suggest they have all been properly pacified since the previous check, but we can never be too careful. In any case, for now you should concern yourself with cleaning the mirrors located elsewhere in the room."

She leads Akko to where several cleaning rags and soapy buckets of water have already been prepared. Akko grimaces.

"R-Really? I've gotta hand-wash them? Can't we just cast some water spell and get it all done at once?"

"Hardly," Diana huffs. "Casting spells in a room filled with magical mirrors is not the best idea. Each mirror will react differently to different magical energies. As such, we must clean them individually, without using our wands."

Akko's just about to heave another sigh when she pauses.

"Huh? _We?_ "

Diana raises an eyebrow.

"Of course I will be cleaning them as well. Or did you think I would simply stand here overseeing your progress for hours without lifting a finger to assist you?"

"Uhh, well... kinda. You don't seem like the type to be doing dirty work, Diana."

"Say what you will." Diana rolls up her sleeves, kneels down, picks up one of the rags, then dips it into the warm water. "In any case, begin with the row of mirrors closest to us. A general rule of thumb when cleaning them is to avoid making eye contact with your reflection, so bear that in mind."

She gives her warning.

But the second Akko picks up a wet rag and gets to swiping the glass of her first mirror, she's already peering curiously into it.

"Oooh! So this one shows your serious self, huh? Somehow I don't like how I look at all. But I think you'd be unchanged in front of it, Diana!"

"Akko. Refrain from-"

"Ooooh! But this one shows your happiest, giddiest self! You should definitely have a look at this one!"

"Akko!"

With a squeak, Akko bows her head and gets back to cleaning.

Diana keeps an eye on her as she herself diligently cleans every inch of every mirror she gets to. Akko sticks close to her as they go about the room.

 _It's so strange seeing Diana doing this kind of work. Crouching on her hands and knees and getting her hands all dirty and wet. I guess she does this kind of thing when she has to. I just never thought she would. That's my own fault for judging her, I guess..._

Akko continues her task, cleaning not only the glass of each mirror but also the frames and backs. Whenever she moves to a new one, she asks Diana about it, until eventually Diana just starts telling her unprompted.

"That one is a bit unconventional," she explains presently. "Your reflection appears on the wooden back, not the glass front."

"Hmmm?" Akko stands in front of the glass to find she's right – there's no reflection of herself at all, just the rest of the room. "Some of these are so weird..."

"Perhaps you may see it that way," Diana says. "But each of these mirrors is invaluable in its own way. Some can show dreams of the future. Some can show the past. Some can open portals to other dimensions-"

"Oooh!"

"-after an arduous and complex spell is cast."

Akko's excited grin fades in an instant.

"Aww, why does there have to be some difficult spell? Why can't they open portals just by having someone look into them?"

"Because then the world as we know it would have ceased to exist centuries ago."

"...Oh... Y-Yeah, I guess so..." Akko finishes cleaning the backward mirror and moves onto the next. It's covered in thick layers of dust, at least ten times more than any of the others. She scrunches her nose a little. "How about this one, Diana?"

Diana lifts her head to look it over.

"Not that one," she says. "No matter how many times it is cleaned, it becomes dusty again only moments later. It is our understanding that it prefers to stay uncleaned."

"Prefers...?" Akko peers into where the glass should be, but she can't see a thing past all the dust. "Some of these mirrors are so complicated..."

Shrugging, she moves on to the one next to it. Diana follows, and together they make their way around the room, mirror by mirror, avoiding the more troublesome ones in the corner for the time being.

Eventually, they make it to some of the last ones. Akko wipes her arm across her forehead and sighs.

"Almost done..."

Stealing a glance at Diana, she finds her a little unkempt with a few smudges on her forearms, sleeves, and skirt. She's equally as dirty as Akko is after all of this, which means she's been working just as hard.

 _It's my bad for judging her by her image all the time. I know more than anyone how hard Diana works..._ Akko smiles faintly. _It's kinda nice to be working with her like this._

She stretches her arms up above her head until her shoulders pop, letting out a big sigh.

"All right, how about this next one, Diana?"

The white-haired witch lifts her face.

"Ah, that one prefers to be as immaculate as possible. That is why we keep it on the other side of the room from the one that prefers dust. I will assist you with that one. The more people there are cleaning it, the happier it is."

Akko's still getting used to Diana talking about the mirrors as if they're people.

 _But I guess magical objects have their own... personalities? Spirits? Whatever..._

As Diana stands and joins her at the mirror, Akko begins to clean off the glass in smooth strokes. Diana advises they spend extra time cleaning this one off, and Akko heaves another sigh. She gets into the mechanical motions of wiping it down, yawning and not realizing how close her hand is getting to Diana's until they bump.

"Oh, sorry."

"It is quite all right."

Diana considers herself lucky they aren't standing in front of a different mirror that can reveal how someone is feeling internally.

She takes a brisk step back just as a knock sounds on the door. The two girls look up to see Professor Finneran.

"How are things going, Diana? Oh my! _You_ didn't have to clean!"

Diana addresses her professor respectfully.

"I do not mind at all. I felt Akko could use some assistance." Briefly, she turns to the brunette. "Take a rest. I shall go speak to her."

Diana rests her rag on top of the mirror and crosses the room to speak with the professor. Akko watches her go, puffing her cheeks out more at Finneran than Diana.

"Break-time sounds nice, though."

She places her rag next to Diana's and decides to stretch her legs after so much crouching.

Akko begins walking around the room, trying to keep her eyes on the frames of the mirrors rather than the glass. She's not aware of the fact that her feet are taking her to the corner Diana had advised against visiting.

All of these mirrors are turned to face the wall.

Akko pauses to inspect one of them.

"Is this the one from the Samhain Festival? I can't really tell..."

And then, all of a sudden, one of the mirrors begins to tip backward.

"Uwah?!"

With a shriek, Akko dives forward to grab it before it can hit the floor. She uses all her strength to right it once again, panting as she finally gets it standing once more.

"Akko?"

"Geh-"

She whirls around to find Diana peering at her from across the room, though luckily Professor Finneran must have just left.

"Are you all right? Did I not tell you not to venture to that side?"

"S-Sorry! I was just stretching my legs is all!"

 _Geez, I didn't even touch this mirror and it fell over anyway! What the heck?!_

She's about to turn it back around to face the wall. But her eyes catch a glimpse of her reflection, just for a split second, and then-

"Akko," Diana begins making her way toward her. "It would be best if you leave this area now."

As Diana nears her classmate, she catches sight of the frame of the mirror Akko is standing in front of. Diana gasps.

"Akko-!"

She puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her around, away from the glass-

-but evidently, she's too late.

"Oh? What's this?"

Akko snatches Diana's wrist in midair, squeezing with crushing force. A cruel smile curls up her lips, and her eyes are a shade darker red than they should be.

"Prissy little Miss Cavendish getting all down and dirty? Maybe I jumped into an alternate dimension?"

Grimacing, Diana tries to wretch her hand free, but she can't shake Akko's grip.

 _This mirror... it doesn't alter the looker's appearance, but rather projects its own spirit onto them. Evidently it wasn't powdered properly..._

Diana squares her shoulders and puffs out her chest.

"You are a rather boorish one, aren't you?"

"Huuuh? Yer pretty nasty yourself, Princess," Akko sneers. "I've seen you around here plenty of times. Always dousing me with pixie dust to weaken me. Well not this time. This time, I'm _free_."

Akko flicks her arm and releases Diana's wrist, yanking her to one side with excessive force. Unbalanced by the vicious motion, Diana is thrown into the row of mirrors. She crashes into several of them and falls to the floor.

The mirrors have been enchanted so they cannot break, but Diana isn't spared from the pain of the fall. Hissing, she quickly rights herself, staggering to her feet.

Akko is only a few feet away from the door.

Diana hurries over and immediately intercepts her, throwing her arms out to block her path.

"You most certainly are not free! Return Akko's body to her and get back into your mirror at once!"

"Ho?" Akko lifts her chin. "You're a stubborn one all right. And is _this_ how you're gonna make me listen? By ordering me around? Words are all you've got left when you can't use your magic, huh? Guess you can't risk casting a spell in this room, right? So you're just gonna yell at me? Hurt my feelings till I go back inside? Yeah right."

Diana grits her teeth.

"You know as well as I do you will never get very far once you are out of this room. It would be in your best interest to-"

"It'd be in _your_ best interest to shut the hell up and _get out of my way!_ "

With a snarl, Akko grabs a fistful of Diana's collar and squeezes, causing her to sputter. She pushes her back up against the door – _hard_ – trapping her there.

Diana gasps, wincing as she looks down into those red eyes, burning with fury. Feebly, Diana lifts her hands to grab at Akko's, trying to make her relinquish her grip.

"Let... her go..."

Akko raises an eyebrow, baring her teeth.

"What? Let _her_ go? You're being choked against a wall and you still wanna save _her?_ Y'know, I always knew you were a goody-two-shoes, and people like that _piss me off_."

She takes another step forward, crushing Diana further back against the wall, pressing hard. Her animalistic strength overwhelms Diana. No matter how hard she struggles or pushes back, Akko's grip never falters.

 _This has gone too far..._

She turns her face to one side so she can breathe a little better, and notices Akko's free hand reaching for her in an unsettling way. Akko slams her other hand on Diana's hip with an almost bruising impact, forcing her to stay in place so she can't struggle.

"Give it up, Princess," she sneers. "I'll give this body back eventually. I just wanna have a little fun first."

Diana grunts against the pressure on her throat.

"I... will not allow it," she growls. "I will not allow such a... horrible spirit to reside within Akko's body! You are not Akko! She would never... be so terribly rough and uncaring. She would never speak so harshly... without regard for others. You manifest all of the qualities the host would never display. You are a parasite. You do not deserve to taint her for a second longer..."

Diana drops one of her hands down to her hip, reaching for her wand. But Akko notices and grabs her wrist again, then slams it hard up against the wall.

"You're insane!" she barks. "You'd really wanna use a spell in this room? Just to save this kid?"

"I would... gladly accept the consequences of such actions... so long as it meant Akko would be returned to her senses..."

"Che. I'm gonna hurl..." Akko twists her face in a gagging motion, then bursts into laughter.

Diana flinches. _Her behavior is becoming more and more unpredictable by the moment..._

Diana makes another effort to reach for her wand. But Akko suddenly tightens her hold on her collar, and Diana freezes.

"Hey..." Akko leans in closer, until Diana can feel her breath on her lips. "Before I get outta here, why don't we have a little fun, huh? Pretty thing like you... I could have a field day."

A horrible, dizzying sensation fills Diana's body. It feels like she's being pushed down a flight of stairs. She shudders.

"I will not allow you... to defile Akko-"

"Shut _up_ , will ya?"

Without warning, Akko bashes her forehead into Diana's mouth, causing her to bite her lip. A trickle of blood dribbles down her chin.

Akko licks her lips, but refrains from licking Diana's. For now.

Slowly, she begins to move her hand up Diana's side, pressing down over her ribs, curling her nails in.

"Hey, hey," she snickers. "Your heart's pounding pretty fast. Don't tell me this is turning you on? Disgusting." She gets right up in Diana's face and laughs. "Or, wait! Don't tell me you actually _like_ this kid? She makes your heart race, is that it? That's really pathetic. Or wait..."

She falls silent, putting on a thoughtful expression for a moment, holding her hand in place on Diana's chest to feel. "No, wait. Could it be... you're _afraid_ -?"

Suddenly, Akko flinches, and her grip loosens just for a second. Diana seizes her chance and grabs her wand, but the brunette snatches her hand again to prevent her from taking aim.

"Hey! You can't cast magic on her! You really wanna risk it-"

"It would be better than... permitting you to stay in control of her!"

"Shit-! This kid... She's fighting me..."

Akko staggers, now maintaining her grip on Diana's collar more so to keep herself balanced than to keep Diana from moving.

Her words tell Diana what's happening. Akko is fighting back against the spirit of the mirror.

 _If she can fend it off herself, I will not need to cast a spell on her_.

That would be for the better. Diana doesn't want to use magic on Akko if she can avoid it.

Akko tosses her head from side to side like a raging animal, her grip on Diana constantly loosening or tightening depending on which entity is in control. It's all Diana can do to keep ahold of her wand with one hand, and Akko's wrist with the other.

 _I must help her somehow..._

"Akko! Fight it!"

"Shut up!"

The brunette shoves Diana back once again, tearing the collar of her uniform with the force of her grip. Diana winces at a pain in the back of her head, but refuses to give in.

"Akko! You can do it!"

 _"Shut up!"_

Infuriated, Akko lunges forward, crushing her elbow up against Diana's throat. It's such a vicious, unexpected action that Diana drops her wand, crying out in pain as the breath flies from her lungs.

"A-Akko..."

"Shut up... I'll kill you!"

The spirit has now reached the peak of its insanity, its unpredictability, its violence.

Diana uses the last of her strength to think. _Think_.

What would snap Akko out of this trance more quickly than anything else...?

"A-Akko..." she gasps. "Y-You are hurting me..."

It's something Akko would surely _never_ allow.

Akko's contorted voice spits out one last curse.

"Damn it..."

And then a misty grey fog rises up from her skin. The awful red glow vanishes from her eyes, and her violent strength disappears. The mist is sucked back into its mirror across the room, and then all is still...

Akko opens her eyes and finds herself looking down at the floor. She feels dizzy, confused, like she'd just taken a nap and forgotten about it.

 _What am I...?_

Groggily, she lifts her head-

-and shrieks in horror.

She finds herself with her arm pinned tightly up against Diana's throat, blood on her lips, her uniform torn and ruffled.

Akko screams again.

"D-Diana?!"

Akko instantly pulls herself away and Diana's weight begins to slump. Akko frantically catches her and sinks down to her knees.

"Diana? Diana!? Wh-What happened? What's going on? Wh-What did I-?" She holds Diana against her chest, hugging her softly. Tears begin to rise up and spill down Akko's cheeks. "Wh-What is this...? Wh-What did I...?"

Terror and confusion erupt inside her chest. She forces herself to focus past it all, concentrating on Diana. She's still breathing, and when Akko holds her closer, she can feel Diana's heartbeat.

 _She's alive..._

Relief floods down her cheeks.

"B-But what... what did I...? Wh-Why...?"

Then, a small sound.

"Mn... Akko...?"

Gasping, Akko eases herself back, keeping both arms around Diana to help her sit up.

"Diana? Diana?"

The white-haired witch moans softly, holding onto Akko's arms to support herself. Slowly, she shakes and lifts her head, her blue eyes instantly seeking Akko's. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness... you are all right..."

"W-What?" Akko wails. "What do you mean? Wh-What about _you?_ What-"

"It is all right, Akko. I am fine as well."

"But-!" Akko sniffles, her voice wobbling. "B-But you're bleeding a-and you're hurt! Wh-Why was I-"

"Akko, please." Diana rests both hands on the girl's shoulders. "Take a deep breath. I will explain everything."

Akko's still shaking, but she does as Diana says and inhales slowly, then lets it out. Diana waits until she is ready.

"That mirror tricked you by falling on its own. It must not have been tended to properly, because its resident spirit was able to take control of you."

"W-What?" Akko almost glances back over her shoulder, but Diana prevents her from doing so.

"No. Do not try to look at it again. It could very well do the same thing to you. I must notify the professors and ensure it is pacified immediately."

"Pacified...?" Akko chokes. "S-So... it really was a bad spirit, wasn't it? It... p-possessed me, a-and I... I hurt you like this...?"

"No." Diana gently lays her hand over Akko's in her lap. " _You_ did not hurt me, Akko. You had no control over your actions. That spirit forced you to-"

"B-But you said-!" Akko shakes her head hard. "I-I heard your voice, Diana! Y-You _said_ I was hurting you!"

Diana relents.

"It... was the only way to help you fight the spirit. I knew you would not stand for someone else getting hurt in front of your eyes, by your own hands. I merely said that so you would find the strength to fight back. And you did."

"B-But, you..." Akko looks once again over Diana's ripped collar, the redness on her wrists, the blood on her chin. "You really did get hurt-"

"Not by you, Akko."

Akko's face contorts as more tears well up and spill over. She throws her arms around Diana and buries her face into her shoulder.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, Diana!"

"It is all right, Akko. It is over."

"B-But... you... you were scared... of _me_... I could feel it..."

"Not _of_ you, Akko," Diana murmurs. "I was scared of what that spirit could do to you. What it was _making_ you do. I was scared _for_ you, Akko." She closes her eyes and slips her arms around Akko's shoulders as well.

"That mirror reflects all of the opposing qualities of the looker. It was violent, cruel, and threatening. Because those are all the things you are _not_. I know you would never mean to do such awful things. You are kind, considerate, and helpful, Akko. And you bested that spirit all on your own."

Akko's sobs gradually begin to soften. She finally lifts her head again.

"I... did...?"

Diana smiles kindly.

"Indeed you did. Because your desire not to frighten or hurt me was infinitely stronger than that spirit's unbridled desire to cause mayhem. I must admit, I feared I would have to interfere and use magic to reel it in due to how powerful it was. But you bested it all on your own, Akko."

Her words of praise make Akko feel a little better. She wipes her eyes and sniffles again.

"B-But still... you got hurt... because of me..."

Akko glances over Diana once again. She'd rolled up her uniform's sleeves so she could clean, but now her forearms and wrists are red from where Akko herself had restrained her. There's a similar discoloration on her neck, and still a bit of blood on her chin. Akko shudders again.

"Are you sure you're okay, Diana?"

Diana is just about to reassure her when she stops.

Akko reaches out for one of her hands.

Instinctively, Diana pulls away.

Akko gasps, stricken.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to-!"

"No..." Diana releases a breath. " _I_ am the one who needs to apologize. I _know_ you would never hurt me, Akko. It was only that spirit..." Diana refuses to associate that with Akko. If she lets herself think that way, she'll never be comfortable around Akko again. "No... you would never hurt me..." She puts a hand to her forehead and sighs heavily.

Akko whimpers.

"I'm sorry..."

She wants to hug Diana again. More than anything.

But Akko merely opens her arms and does nothing more. If Diana wants to hug her, she'll do it when she's ready.

It takes Diana a moment to compose herself, erasing the images of that horrible smile on Akko's lips, that inane strength in her body, that cruel glower in her eyes, that awful laugh in her voice...

When she next opens her eyes, it all vanishes.

All that's before her is a girl with tears in her eyes, apologies in her voice, and tender hands outstretched.

The _real_ Akko.

Slowly, Diana eases herself forward, accepting the embrace and reciprocating it gently.

Akko hiccups and folds her arms around Diana softly. She's so gentle, so careful.

 _She would never hurt me..._

Diana pushes all other thoughts away until only the real Akko remains.

She stays there in her embrace until both of them have calmed down. When Akko eases back, she reaches out to hold one of Diana's hands, turning her arm over. Akko gingerly traces her fingers over the redness coating Diana's wrist. She lifts Diana's hand to her lips and dips down to kiss it.

"Sorry..."

The gesture takes Diana by surprise, but she remains quiet, accepting Akko's apologies. She does the same thing for Diana's other wrist, then reaches up to wipe the blood from her chin. Her chestnut eyes are still wavering, tears still leaking out every few seconds.

"I'm really sorry, Diana..."

This time, Diana initiates a hug, pulling her in.

"It is all right, Akko. Thank you."

Another moment of tender silence fills the room.

As the two girls share their honest feelings, the glass of the mirrors all around them begin to glow softly. Akko opens her eyes to find the light becoming brighter and brighter.

"What... What's going on...?"

A warm ray of sunlight slants in through the window, bouncing off all of the mirrors. It envelopes both girls in a golden glow.

The pain in Diana's head is gently sapped away, as is the redness on her skin and the cut on her lip. The guilt and fear in both their hearts are gently coaxed away, until only relief and contentment remain.

It only lasts for a moment, and then the lighting in the room returns to normal.

Akko's jaw is still agape at what just happened. But Diana smiles.

"We _did_ spend quite some time cleaning them. Perhaps this is their way of showing gratitude."

Akko blinks, casting her gaze around the room at all of the silent mirrors. She grins.

"You're welcome!"

Finally feeling better, Akko gets to her feet, offering both hands to Diana. She accepts.

Akko helps her up, putting one hand to the small of her back to support her.

"You sure you're okay? Like, really _really_ sure?"

Diana nods.

"Yes. I am 'really _really_ ' sure."

Akko laughs hearing her say something so un-Diana-like. She picks up Diana's wand for her and gives it back, then turns to all of the mirrors.

"Well then, I guess we should finish up, huh? We still have a few to clean."

"Later," Diana says. "First we must inform the professors about that mirror before it acts up again."

"Oh, right. Will they be able to fix it?"

"They can sprinkle a special powder on it to quell its rowdy spirit."

"That's good. If it projects the opposite of how a person is, I'd never wanna see Lotte in it... But maybe Sucy would be all right..."

Diana rolls her eyes as the girl rambles off. She opens the door and is about to call her to get her attention when Akko squeaks again.

"Oh! Diana! When I look in _this_ mirror-"

"Akko!" she chides. "Did I not tell you not to look-"

"But Diana! When I look at this one, I see you! What's this mirror do? How come it's showing me _you?_ "

Diana takes note of the carvings of the mirror's purple frame and feels an instant heat in her cheeks.

"I... I am uncertain about that one."

"Ehhh? I thought you knew about all of them!"

"Not that one. Come now, Akko."

"Okaaayy..."

As she turns away from the mirror, Diana catches a glimpse of her own reflection in it, but she doesn't see herself, either. When she looks in, she sees long brown hair and a red sash.

She quickly turns away and follows her classmate out of the room.

Akko doesn't need to know which mirror that is.

* * *

 **A/N: Depending on how people react to this story, I might whip up another chapter! I want the title not only to be a reference to the obvious mirror reflection, but maybe if I make a ch2, I will have Akko and Diana "reflect" on what happened.**

 **But it's up to you guys if you want that, and whether or not you want them to become romantic or not in the context of this story. What do you think? Do you wanna see Akko react to mirror!Diana perhaps? Or is it fine as it is?**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so thrilled so many people enjoyed this fic! This is one of my most, if not the most popular LWA fic I have so far (in terms of the 'chapters to reviews' ratio, at least). I'll be honest, I'd wanted to write Mirror!Diana too, so I'm glad just about everyone who read and reviewed agreed! So I whipped up this and one final chapter for afterward!**

 **Warnings: Since the mirror persona display the opposite qualities/mindsets of the real characters, there are some violent implications/actions in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Akko scampers down the hallway behind Diana, still musing about the last mirror she'd looked into, the purple one where she'd seen Diana's image reflected back at herself.

"Come onnn, Diana~ You've gotta know what that mirror does! You're just not telling me, right?"

"Certainly not," Diana huffs over her shoulder. "As I told you, I simply do not know."

"Ehhh? Sounds fishy. I don't buy it."

"I was not asking you to."

With a sigh, Akko gives in and lets it go.

They're on their way to inform the professors about that rouge mirror. But before they enter the Headmistress's office, Diana pauses. She first looks over herself, then Akko. Both of them are still unkempt from all the cleaning they'd done earlier, and though Diana's minor injuries had been healed by the light reflected by the other mirrors, her collar is still torn.

"We cannot enter the Headmistress' office looking like this," she sighs. "Let us make ourselves decent first and foremost."

Declaring as much, Diana takes Akko's hand and pulls her into the nearest restroom. She unrolls the girl's sleeves and adjusts her uniform for her, and all the while Akko whines.

"Dianaaa, I can do it! I'm a big girl!"

"That may be so, but I can accomplish it much more quickly."

Diana reaches into her skirt pocket and draws out a cotton handkerchief. She wets it in the sink, then begins dabbing the smudges of dirt off of Akko's uniform.

Akko moans and groans until she's finished, at which point Diana turns the handkerchief upon her own messy clothes. She splashes a bit of water onto her face simply to help herself regain her bearings, and then slips her handkerchief back into her pocket.

However, the rip in her collar is something she cannot hide or mend right now. She eyes it in the mirror with disdain, somewhat miffed by the way such a minor flaw can hinder her overall appearance.

Akko peeks over her shoulder to look at her reflection.

"Diana? What's up? Oh..." A frown forms on her lips when she notices what Diana is looking at. "Sorry. I did that, right?"

But Diana's demeanor immediately softens. She turns around and presents Akko with a gentle smile.

"You most certainly did not. Think nothing of it, Akko."

Akko looks down at the floor. But Diana takes her hand once again, regaining her attention and having Akko lift her head.

"Come now. We still have a job to do."

The two of them exit the bathroom and start back toward the Headmistress' office. Diana folds the torn part of her collar and tucks it beneath her shirt before knocking on the door.

"This is Diana. May I come in?"

Their Headmistress' voice sounds from the other side.

"Certainly."

Diana is about to push her way in, but realizes she's still holding Akko's hand. She quickly lets go before entering, and Akko keeps close behind her.

Inside, the Headmistress isn't alone. Several of their professors are gathered around her desk, clearing having a small meeting. They all glance back curiously to look over the last two students they'd expected to see together.

Diana inclines her head, silently requesting permission to approach the Headmistress' desk. The professors amiably step aside for her, and Akko timidly follows. Headmistress Holbrooke leans forward over her desk, hands folded.

"Good afternoon Diana, and Miss Kagari. How can I help you?"

Diana keeps things as brief as possible.

"While cleaning the mirrors down the hall, we discovered one that requires immediate attention in terms of pacification. We have come to request a powder."

"Oh my! Is everything all right?" Holbrooke asks.

Part of Akko wants to confess what had happened, but she keeps her mouth shut and lets Diana handle it. To her surprise, Diana says nothing of the incident.

"Of course. We simply wanted to address it promptly."

The headmistress nods.

"I see. One moment." She lifts her wand and waves it, causing the drawer of a shelf across the room to open. A small blue bottle floats out into the air and pauses in front of Diana. "That should do the trick. I trust you two can handle this on your own?"

Diana accepts the bottle with a nod.

"Of course, Headmistress."

"Very well. Take care."

"Thank you very much."

With that, Diana turns and heads back for the door. Without even having said a single word, Akko scurries after her.

She waits until they're well into the hallway and out of earshot before she tugs on Diana's sleeve.

"Hey... why didn't you tell them what happened...?"

Diana gives somewhat of a shrug.

"There was no need to inform them of an incident that has already been resolved."

She says nothing else on the matter, but Akko can tell there's more to it than that. The main reason Diana had kept quiet was because she didn't want to humiliate her.

Akko smiles to herself as she follows her back to the mirror room.

Diana pauses outside and retrieves a key from the same pocket where she keeps her handkerchief. This way, no one else could've entered in her absence. As soon as Akko and herself are back in, Diana closes the door yet again.

"Let us powder that mirror first and foremost. Then all we need to do is clean the few we have missed."

"Maybe I'll keep my eyes closed this time..." Akko mumbles.

"That is an option, yes."

Akko picks up her rag from before where its been waiting atop the mirror she'd left it on. Diana takes hers as well and makes her way to the corner of troublesome mirrors that are turned to face the wall.

Several of the mirrors nearby are lying on the floor from where Akko had tossed her into them. Diana flinches at the memory, but quickly shakes it off.

"Let us right these first."

"Okay."

Akko crouches down and begins to pick up the mirrors, making sure to keep her eyes squeezed shut and only opening one or the other to check her peripheral vision, but not the mirror itself.

Diana assists her, and together they lift the heaviest ones before splitting up to take the lighter ones individually.

Diana has just finished righting her last mirror and reaches for the blue bottle of powder.

But then, an odd sound catches her ear. It sounds like something scraping across the floor-

"Hey, Diana?"

"Yes?"

Diana turns toward where she'd heard Akko's voice coming from.

But when she turns around, it isn't Akko looking back at her.

It's her own reflection-

"Eh?!" Akko whirls around when she hears something strange. "Wh-What the heck was that? It sounds like something just talked... in my voice? B-But it wasn't me? I didn't say anything, so what- Huh?"

She finds Diana standing in front of a mirror, looking directly into it. Akko recognizes the frame of the mirror from behind. "Gyaaa! Not you again!" She runs around the side to throw herself between Diana and her reflection.

But she's too late.

"Hee... aha ha ha!"

Diana's lips crack into a wide, giddy smile. She starts giggling like a schoolgirl in love, squealing and squeaking and holding both hands to her mouth.

Akko reels back.

"D-Diana? Don't tell me-"

"Tell ya what?" Diana leers. "That I'm gonna get my revenge? You bet yer ass!"

Akko's jaw drops hearing Diana's voice so warped. Her speech is unsettlingly informal and vulgar, and that alone tells Akko that Diana is now on the receiving end of this prankster spirit's tricks. Her eyes are a shade darker blue, there's a wicked smile on her lips, and an impish cackle in her voice. Diana lifts the blue bottle in her hand up in front of her face and hums.

"Hmmm? The heck is this? Don't tell me you kids were gonna douse me with pixie dust? I don't think so." She lifts her arm, and with one swift motion smashes the bottle onto the floor.

Akko shrieks as the glass splinters and the powder inside falls limply onto the wooden planks.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Akko blurts. "G-Give Diana her body back! Go back inside your mirror so we can just finish our job and get out of this stupid room!"

Diana looks back at her with wide eyes, her mouth open slightly.

"Eh?"

Akko gulps. She isn't about to back down.

"Y-You heard me," she says firmly. "Go back in your mirror! Right now!" She ends up shouting, her voice rising up in frustration and anger.

To her surprise, Diana takes a step back.

"E...Eh? A-Akko... W-Why are you yelling at me...?" Diana lifts her hands to her mouth and sniffles. Tears begin to drip down her cheeks.

Immediately Akko's heart sinks.

 _Crap! I made her cry!_

She hurries forward to take Diana's hands gently.

"D-Diana! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

 _W-Wait... this isn't actually Diana. She told me the spirit of that mirror manifests the qualities opposite of the looker. So now it's making her really emotional, but that_ isn't _Diana..._

Even so, Akko feels awful for making her cry. She looks so timid, so scared. Diana takes another step back and whimpers.

"Akko... y-you're being m-mean..."

"N-No! I-"

 _I mean, I know it's not really Diana, but maybe that spirit acts differently depending on who it's inhabiting?_

Akko keeps her voice soft and her expression gentle.

"S-Sorry if I was being mean. B-But could you please give my friend her body back?"

Diana tilts her head to one side and puts a finger to her chin.

"Hmm, well I guess since you asked so nicely..."

Akko blinks, dumbfounded.

"Eh? Really?"

But then Diana suddenly jumps up right in front of her, bumping her nose to Akko's, all evidence of tears gone.

"Hah! You're such a sap! Maybe I should put _you_ back in there. See how you like it..." She looks over Akko's shoulder, back at the mirror.

Akko gulps.

"W-What do you-"

But before she can finish, Diana lifts a hand up to Akko's chest and gives a hard shove to her collar.

"U-Uwaaaah!"

Unbalanced, Akko begins to fall backward toward the mirror. She can feel the glass beckoning her, pulling her in.

 _No, no, no!_

At the last second, she flashes out her hand and grabs hold of Diana's wrist to pull herself forward again. Diana growls and yanks her hand away.

"Che. Lucky catch..."

Akko gets her breath back a little as she recovers from the scare, then straightens herself up and glares at her classmate.

"All right, that's enough! Didn't you have enough 'fun' being in my body? So let Diana go!"

"Well~" Diana sings. "To be honest, I could have had a lot _more_ fun in your body if not for this kid. So havin' some fun in hers would be nice payback, I'd say. Bet it'd be a lot more fun to have _this_ body and go around the school breakin' shit. That sounds like a hell of a fun time to me. In fact..."

With a devilish smirk, Diana whips around, raises her foot, and kicks the nearest mirror. Akko shrieks as she watches them domino, crashing and clattering to the floor one by one, creating a deafening ruckus.

"H-Hey! We just cleaned those! And we just fixed them too!"

Diana giggles, but it soon turns to almost maniacal laughter. She turns and kicks down another mirror, and then another.

Luckily, they aren't breaking due to a spell cast on the room itself, but the noise and disarray being made are awful. Diana spins and twirls around, making as much of a mess as possible.

Yelping, Akko tries to follow after her.

"H-Hey, stop it! Someone's gonna hear- _duwah!_ "

She trips over a fallen mirror and hits the floor, just barely managing to close her eyes at the last second so she doesn't accidentally look into any glass. She can still hear Diana's hysterical laughter behind the sounds of all the crashing.

Akko scrambles to her feet and peeks one eye open to make sure she isn't in front of any mirrors.

 _That's just what I need! To get possessed again and then Diana and I will_ both _be in huge trouble!_

But just about all of the mirrors have been knocked down by now, and there's actually less of a risk of Akko looking into the glass. So she hurries as quickly as she can towards Diana, who's getting closer to the door by now.

"H-Hey!" Akko yelps. "H-Hold on!" She steps over another mirror and hurries forward, but ends up tripping again.

Diana laughs.

"You're funny~!"

Groaning, Akko pushes herself up again and finds Diana giggling once more.

 _This is so weird... one minute she's cursing and the next she's laughing like a little kid!_ _How am I supposed to handle her...?_

Diana sticks out her tongue as Akko pushes herself to her feet. But at the very least, her stumble just now distracted Diana long enough for Akko to get close enough to grab her wrist.

"Okay! That's enough! I don't care if you cry this time, you're going back into that mirror!"

Diana frowns, and a heavy pout puffs up her cheeks.

"No!" she screams. "I don't _wanna!_ " Wrenching her arm away, she flails her fists in the air, swinging at Akko. With a yelp, the brunette jumps back to avoid being struck as Diana goes into a sudden fit. She starts slamming her fists against the wall, kicking the mirrors harder and harder.

"H-Hey!" Akko barks. "Careful! You're gonna hurt her!"

But no sooner had the words come out of her mouth than Diana's sudden tantrum ends with odd abruptness. She turns slowly and looks back at Akko, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"Hurt her? Now there's an idea~"

Akko's heart leaps into her throat.

"Hey, w-what are you-"

But she doesn't finish.

With a laugh and a twirl, Diana suddenly hurries back across the room, jumping over all the fallen mirrors as though it's an obstacle course.

Akko has a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey! W-Wait!" She stumbles her way back across the room, frantically trying to catch up with her classmate.

Diana stops near the guilty mirror itself, which is the only one in the room still standing. She pauses above the little bottle of powder she'd smashed earlier. With the tip of her shoe, she pushes the chunks of shattered glass away from the blue dust, then bends down to pick up the biggest, most jagged piece. Grinning, she tosses the glass and catches it a few times, as though it's a toy.

"Hmm, where would be a good spot? Maybe..."

Akko watches in horror as Diana presses the glass against her own wrist and begins to slide it.

"N-No! _Stop!_ "

Akko's shaking so badly she almost falls, but she forces herself to stay on her feet for Diana's sake. She stumbles up to her and grabs Diana's hand, and the shard of glass. She winces as she feels it pierce her own palm, but she's able to pull it away from Diana's forearm.

Akko steels herself and tears the glass from Diana's hand, cutting her own in the process. She drops the bloodied shard, and a mix of their blood drips to the floor after it. Diana tries to struggle free again, but Akko doesn't let her go this time.

"How could you do that?!" she shrieks. "H-How could you-"

"Haha!" Diana laughs cruelly in her face, pushing Akko back a step. "You're an idiot! Did you _really_ think I'd kill my own host? How dumb _are_ you?"

Diana cackles so hard she can't even speak anymore. The room fills with the sounds of her hysterics, taking her voice to pitches it's never been to before.

Akko just stares at her in horror. Her heart's still pounding painfully from how terrified she'd just been. Her eyes are wide and unblinking, and tears are beginning to form. Her right hand is bleeding from the cut on her palm, smearing blood onto Diana's forearm before it drips to the floor. She draws in a trembling breath, and her lips wobble as she releases it.

 _This... This is horrible... H-How could a spirit be so awful...?_

This has gone on long enough. Akko refuses to let it go any farther.

 _How do I make it go back? Wh-What did Diana do when it was possessing me...?_

"Hey, hey~" Diana's sing-songy voice pulls Akko back into the present. "I think there's still something I can do~"

"W... What do you mean?" Akko growls. "You've done enough. Let Diana go!"

"Awww, you're no fun after all," Diana whines. She places her free hand on Akko's shoulder and moves closer to her, looking playfully into her eyes. "Can't ya lemme have a _little_ more fun?" She presses herself flush up against Akko's chest, looping her arm around the back of her neck.

Akko freezes, but she can't step back because of the mirrors littered all over the floor.

"D-Diana... No, you're not Diana. Let her-"

"You know-" Diana cuts her off. "You're pretty cute yourself."

"H-Haah?!"

Diana giggles again.

"Whaddaya say? How about a kiss?"

Akko's jaw drops.

"A... A wha-"

In a split second, Diana's innocent smile vanishes. Her grip on Akko's shoulder tightens and yanks her forward. At the same time, she lifts her knee, ramming it hard up against Akko's chest.

" _Agh_ -!"

Sputtering, Akko drops to the floor, wheezing and winded from the vicious hit. Diana starts shrieking with laughter, so hard she can barely stand.

Akko feels as though she's about to be sick. Hunching over herself, she clutches her stomach as she tries to get her breath back, wincing as she lifts her head.

She sees exactly when Diana suddenly begins to stagger, and her laughter cuts off.

"H-Hey! Quit it!"

But she isn't talking to Akko this time.

Akko can't remember the majority of the time she herself had been possessed. But she remembers fragments of it from near the ending, when she'd started to fight back.

She can tell that's what's happening to Diana now. Hurting Akko had been the final straw for Diana's conscious, even when she's being suppressed by the spirit.

But she isn't strong enough to fight it on her own. Akko wasn't either.

 _I have to help her... like she helped me... but how...?_

She has to think. If she doesn't figure it out now, she might not get another chance.

 _Think! What did Diana say she did... She told me... I was hurting her... because that's something I'd never allow. So then..._

She has to do this now, in this small window of time when Diana's consciousness is trying to make itself present in her mind again. Akko struggles to get her voice out.

"D... Dia... na..."

Diana's grabbing her head now, growling and flinching under her breath, muttering to herself. Akko forces her voice to be louder.

"Diana! Do... Do you... h-hate me... this much...?"

"Huh-?" Diana lifts her head and looks directly at Akko, crumpled there on the floor with tears in her eyes-

"Crap... not again..."

The spirit utters the last of its curses as it's expelled from Diana's body. A grey mist floats up around her, then is sucked back into its mirror.

Diana sways on her feet, putting a hand to her head as her senses come back to her...

"What... in the world..."

The room is a complete mess. It's been all but turned upside down, mirrors laying all across the floor. This dizziness in her head and this disarray in the room...

Diana can only draw one plausible conclusion – that mirror had tricked _her_ this time.

Her eyes are drawn instantly to the space directly in front of her, where a familiar girl is on her knees, her skirt smeared with red.

Diana's heart seizes in her chest.

"Akko?!"

The position Akko's in is worrisome enough, but the most concerning thing about this chaotic scene right now is the puddle of blood on the floor, dripping down from Akko's person. Diana's on her knees in seconds, reaching out for her, holding firmly to her shoulders, voice thick with terror.

"Akko? Are you all right?"

Frantically, Diana coaxes her classmate to look up, trying to determine where she's bleeding from. Akko's clutching her stomach, so breathless she can't even speak, tears clinging to her cheeks, her eyes glazed over from pain. Diana checks her over inch by inch, running a hand through her hair, then up and down each of her sides, trying to find the source of the wound.

"Oh, what have I done... what have I-"

Emotion wells up in her chest and spills over from her eyes.

"Akko...?"

Akko's still rasping for breath, but it's coming a little easier by the second now. Weakly, she lifts her head and is finally able to make eye contact with Diana. A thin smile forms on her lips.

"D...Diana... I'm so glad-"

"Never mind that!" Diana blurts. "Where are you injured? Where are you bleeding from, Akko?"

"H-Huh? Oh..." Akko had forgotten about the cut on her hand after the blow to her gut had jarred her. Presently, she pulls her right hand away from her side and reveals her bloodied palm.

Diana gasps at the sight of it – it's a rather deep cut.

"Is this all?" she demands. "Is this the only place you are hurt?"

"Yeah..."

Diana wipes her eyes. This is no time for tears. She needs to focus.

"Can you stand? Lean on me, Akko." She slips her arms around Akko's back. With a grunt, the brunette staggers to her feet, still wheezing slightly.

At the very least, now Diana knows the blood covering Akko's uniform and skirt are only there because her hand had passed over her clothes. The amount of blood visible had made the wound appear to be much larger than it actually is. Diana is relieved to know it was only on her hand.

"Come. I cannot treat you with magic in this room. We must get into the hallway."

Diana keeps one hand on the small of Akko's back and one on her collar, guiding her step by step across the mess of a room. She nudges the fallen mirrors out of their path, whispering apologies as she goes, both to the mirrors' she'd mistreated and to Akko.

She goes at Akko's pace, relieved to feel her classmate is breathing more easily now. As soon as they reach the door, Diana pushes through and brings Akko outside. She helps her lean back against the wall and draws her wand immediately.

"Please give me you hand."

Akko pulls her right hand away from her side and offers it to her. Diana holds it gently with her left and waves her wand with her right.

" _Merna Hecallox._ "

A pale green light emits from her wand as the magics flow freely, wreathing around Akko's injured hand. Bit by bit, the cut begins to heal until her skin is intact once more.

Diana withdraws her handkerchief and casts a very small water spell, then gets to dabbing the blood off Akko's skin and uniform. She's still fighting back tears at this point, unable to look Akko in the face as she gently pats the stains out of her clothes.

By this point, Akko's recovered from the blow to her gut, and she can tell Diana is still highly distressed by all of this. Lightly, she places a hand on the other girl's shoulder to get her attention.

"Diana-"

"Are you injured elsewhere?" Diana looks her over, everywhere but her eyes. "Why is it you could barely stand? What happened?"

"I just got winded. That's all."

"Something could be fractured-"

"Nothing's fractured, Diana. Nothing hurts anymore. I'm fine. Promise."

It's frustrating, but Akko knows exactly how Diana feels, because only a short while ago, their positions had been reversed. She knows the guilt Diana is feeling right now, and she also has to deal with the difficulty of trying to rid her of that guilt.

But Diana still won't look at her.

Akko taps her shoulder a bit.

"Diana, can I see your handkerchief?"

Surprised by the question, Diana simply nods and hands it over.

Akko folds it inside-out to a clean spot, then takes Diana's hand in hers.

Diana hasn't noticed until now that there's blood on her own hand as well, blood that's still seeping out. Her _own_ blood.

"You got hurt, too," Akko murmurs, gently covering the cut on her palm. She then moves the cloth upward a bit on her wrist, locating the red line where she'd nearly hurt herself even worse. Akko presses the handkerchief over it and keeps it there for a moment. During that time, she feels Diana start to tremble.

"Akko, I-"

"You don't have to apologize," she assures her with a smile. "I mean it, Diana. I know how you feel now after watching it happen to me. I'm just glad you're back to normal now."

"Akko..."

Diana can't bear this guilt, even if Akko tells her it's all right. But she's right in saying they have shared this pain now, on both being controlled and watching the other go through it.

Diana feels the tears surging up again. So she buries her face in Akko's shoulder and hugs her as best as she can – as much as she dares.

Akko breathes a sigh of relief and hugs her in turn. She's glad Diana isn't scared of her, and she's glad that she herself isn't scared of Diana because of what happened.

 _That mirror made her impulsive, hysterical, and cruel. All the things she's not. I know she would never hurt me..._

They are the same thoughts Diana had entertained earlier.

Akko waits until Diana has stopped crying before easing back to look up into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Diana wipes her face and dips her head.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. All better now that you're back!"

At last, Diana finally cracks a smile.

"If you are absolutely certain..."

"I am!" Akko clasps both of Diana's hands in hers.

Diana puts her handkerchief and wand away before cupping Akko's left hand in her own. Her eyes trace the area where her skin is still healing in a light pink line.

Copying the methods Akko used on her earlier, Diana lifts her hand to her lips and places a gentle kiss on the injury.

Akko blinks, then smiles before taking Diana's other hand.

"Come on. Let's powder that stupid mirror once and for all."

With Diana in agreement, she unlocks the door, and they head back into the room, mentally preparing themselves for the clustered mess they'll have to clean up-

But to their mutual surprise, the entire room is... immaculate.

All of the mirrors that had been knocked down earlier have somehow rearranged themselves back into their proper upright positions. Not a single one of them is out of place, not even the troublesome one. It's been turned back to face the wall with all the others in its row.

Even the bottle of powder now sits intact on the floor where it had previously been smashed, and the drops of blood around it have vanished.

Akko and Diana stare first at the room, then at each other. They share a knowing smile.

As Akko skips in, she calls out to whatever's been helping them.

"Thanks!"

Diana follows her inside and picks up the blue bottle. She opens the cap and sprinkles a bit of the powder into her palm. Akko offers hers as well and Diana gives her some.

Together, they face the back of that mirror that's caused them so much trouble over the past hour. Simultaneously, they blow the powder onto it.

The blue dust sprinkles down and all around the mirror from top to bottom.

Diana watches closely to ensure it takes effect. There's a slight glow around the mirror for a split second, but it soon fades. Finally, she takes a step back.

"It is done."

"Finally!" Akko glares at the frame of it. "You were a real jerk, you know that?"

"In any case," Diana continues. "It appears the mirrors we failed to reach no longer require cleaning."

"Huh...?" Akko looks at the row they hadn't gotten to yet and sees Diana is right. All of the mirrors, even the ones they didn't clean, (save for the one that prefers to be dusty) are now spotless. Akko's jaw drops. "Wait, so are you telling me these mirrors can just... clean _themselves?_ "

"Only if they desire it," Diana notes.

"Whaaaat?" Akko cries. "If the professors know that, then why do they make cleaning an option for punishment?"

Diana ponders for a moment.

"Perhaps the mirrors allow themselves to get dirty simply so someone will have to be assigned to clean them."

"Hah? Why would they do that?"

"Perhaps they get lonely," Diana muses. "Or perhaps they have something to teach us."

For a moment, both of them are silent. The late afternoon sun has sunk, shrouding the room in a faint orange glow now. Akko scuffs her shoe on the floor.

"Hm. _Maybe_ I learned something..."

"Perhaps... I did as well," Diana agrees.

Their eyes meet, if only for a second. Then, Akko clears her throat.

"But I wish they'd tell me what _this_ mirror does!" she sighs, walking in front of the purple one that shows her Diana's reflection. "Since _Diana_ doesn't know, maybe the mirrors themselves can tell me~"

"Akko," Diana pinches her sleeve and tugs her away. "Have we not had enough incidents in this room for one day? It would be best if we were to leave now and simply have our supper."

"Oh, yeah! I'm starving!"

Typical Akko to forget all else at the mention of food. She willingly turns away from the mirror and begins heading for the door beside Diana.

Diana lingers, only to turn back and look into that mirror. Reflected back at her is an image of Akko and herself. But they're on opposite sides.

"Diana! Are you coming?"

"Yes, no need to shout, Akko. I am right here."

"Ahh I'm so glad you're talking normally again. It just sounded wrong before how that spirit made you speak."

Diana sputters.

"I... Wh-What did I-?"

"You were talking like Amanda! You were squishing words together and slurring. And you even cursed!"

"W-What?"

"Yeah, it was so weird!" Akko shudders.

Diana lifts a hand to her mouth, utterly embarrassed. As they exit the room Akko notices Diana's dismay and slings an arm around her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone~"

"...Of course you won't. Unless you would want someone else finding out what happened here today."

Akko softens her voice a little.

"Nah. That can stay between us. Right?"

The look she gives Diana is timid, and Diana feels the one she gives back is just the same.

"Certainly."

With a nod, Akko turns and begins heading off down the hall. But she subtly bumps her hand against Diana's and holds it as she goes. Diana says nothing and makes no move to pull away.

There is a thought in the back of her mind, something that begs her to address that purple-framed mirror with Akko.

But perhaps another time.

For now, she's content to simply walk beside her down the hallway, and Akko's happy to have her.

* * *

 **A/N: All right now that we've seen both of them with the other's mirror self, the next and final chapter will be what they do afterward.**

 **I decided to make that mirror's frame purple because it is the combination of red and blue~**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still so amazed that this is one of my most popular LWA fics! So many people speak so highly of it and I'm flattered! I hope this final chapter will satisfy you all. It's going to be a big wind-down from the previous two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

After walking all the way to the cafeteria with their hands softly entwined, Akko and Diana had let one another go and stiffly wished one another well before parting ways.

Diana ended up mending her torn collar with a quick spell, and then ensured her handkerchief was well into her pocket so it wouldn't risk being seen in all its redness.

Akko had gone out of her way to keep her healing right hand closed or turned away from her teammates as much as possible.

Neither of them was willing or wanting to discuss what had happened in the mirror room with anyone else. Though it had been somewhat traumatic in some ways, they would much rather keep it all between themselves.

However, both of them suffer from a restless sleep that night, constantly haunted by images of the other - possessed and dangerous, cruel smiles and rough hands.

It's no wonder both of them wake drowsy and unsettled the next morning, sharing the mutual urge to see one another.

But Akko can't think of any good excuse or reason to show up outside Diana's room. It would be easy enough to make something up to tell Lotte and Sucy where she's going, but there's next to no excuse for her to show herself in front of Hannah and Barbara asking for their teammate.

She debates ideas all morning as she fumbles through her homework for the weekend, mumbling and muttering all the while. Lotte and Sucy have contended themselves with reading and mixing potions respectively.

As usual, Akko is struggling to answer the questions on her homework sheets, trying to find answers throughout the many chapters of her many textbooks.

It's when she's searching for the remedies of a particular plant when she flips across a page that piques her interest.

Amongst the walls and walls of tiny text, there's a small sketched image of a mirror on one of the pages. Akko squints and brings the book closer to her face.

 _The framework and the carvings... It looks a lot like that one purple mirror. The one where I saw Diana when I looked in... It's important enough to be put in a textbook?_

Curiously, Akko begins scanning that section, trying to find the tidbit about the mirror-

Her eyes must be playing tricks on her.

 _N...No way... That's gotta be a mistake..._

A knock comes on the door. Akko yelps and tenses, fearing it's one of the professors here to chide her about one thing or another.

 _W-What if they somehow found out about what happened...?_

But as Lotte scurries to the door, Akko quickly realizes she doesn't have to hide under her bed.

"Good morning. Is Akko available?"

"Eh? Diana?" Akko perks up and then shrinks away in the course of two seconds. She tries to forget what she'd just read about that mirror.

 _It's probably a different one anyway..._

She's surprised and happy by Diana's sudden appearance, though she quickly fights off the smile so as not to make Sucy suspicious.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Diana peers over Lotte's shoulder, directly at Akko.

"Professor Ursula has asked that I fetch you."

"Huh? O-Oh, okay!" Scrambling to close her books and put everything aside, Akko slips off her bed and hurries past Lotte. "See you guys later!"

And with that, she closes the door behind herself.

Akko opens her mouth, about to speak, but Diana presses and index finger over her lips. Silently, she beckons Akko several feet down the hallway, where there's less of a risk of their voices leaking into the room. Once they are alone, Diana's expression softens just a little.

"Are you doing well, Akko?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired. How about you?"

"I am much the same," she confesses.

"Oh..." Akko twiddles her fingers and scuffs her shoe again. "U-Um, Professor Ursula doesn't really wanna see me, does she?"

"No. Forgive me for lying. However..." Diana sighs, looking down at Akko's hands. "After what happened, I could scarcely sleep a moment without thinking about you, Akko. I needed to see you again, to ensure you were all right."

"Y-Yeah," she agrees. "It was the same for me..."

A pause, and they meet each other's eyes once again.

But it isn't like yesterday when they'd both been emotional enough to hold each other's hands or throw their arms around each other due to the hazardous situations being over.

Right now, both of them are a little excited, but much calmer. There are no heightened emotions wafting between them that would warrant contact like they had shared yesterday.

Akko's heart is pounding, but she attributes it to what she'd read about that mirror and why she'd seen Diana's reflection in it.

 _N-No! That's definitely not right! It can't be..._

She takes in a deep breath, pushing the thoughts away. Akko finally musters up the courage to reach for Diana's hand, but the sound of foreign voices down the hall causes Diana to flinch away. Akko blushes and withdraws as well.

"A-Ahh, so then... I mean... do you maybe wanna... go for a walk together or something? Just so we can clear our heads?"

She doesn't want Diana to leave just yet, and judging by the conflicted emotions in her blue eyes, Diana has been trying to find an excuse to stay as well. With the offer given, she becomes relieved.

"Yes. I think that would be acceptable."

"G-Great!" Akko plasters on her usual expression. "It'll be nice not to have to clean stuff and do chores this time."

"I agree."

They begin walking together in comfortable silence. After spending a stressful night apart worrying about one another, it's nice to finally be reassured that they're all right. After all that's happened between them, they find it as no surprise that their hands are gravitating closer and closer together with every step.

But a cluster of their chittering classmates up ahead causes Akko and Diana to move apart a bit. Little do they know they're sharing similar thoughts.

 _This is never gonna work!_

 _I must find an alternative._

Their voices come out as in-sync as their thoughts.

"Wanna go outside?"

"Would you like to go outside?"

Their eyes meet again, and they can feel the heat creeping up to their cheeks. Both girls look away.

"S-Sure."

"I would not be opposed."

So they make their way for the nearest exit, thankful to breathe in some fresh air.

The day is sunny yet cool, and it's much quieter outside than it is inside. A pleasant breeze wraps around both witches and seems to guide them across campus to a small bench that sits out and faces the fields and forests beyond.

It's located behind the main building, making it difficult to see unless you're looking for it. Here, they know they'll have little chance of being disturbed or discovered.

Diana takes care to adjust her skirt as she sits, while Akko all but plops down rather stiffly. The bench is a lot smaller than it had looked from afar, and with the two of them on it now, their legs brush together a little.

Akko find an excuse to look everywhere except at Diana.

 _W-Why am I so nervous? Ugh, it's because of what I read about that stupid mirror! It can't be true-_

"Akko?"

"E-Eh?" She turns her head, only to sputter when she finds Diana's face a little closer than she'd anticipated. Akko freezes up and wheezes. "Yes...?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"A-Ah, no, s-sorry. I was kinda spacing out..."

"I asked about your injury. Has it healed yet?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" Akko holds up her right hand and waves it dismissively. "Yeah, it was pretty much all better yesterday after you healed me with that spell. It's like it never happened! See?" She reveals her palm to show the pink line in it has almost vanished.

Diana lets out a breath.

"I am glad. I had feared it might leave a scar. What about your stomach?"

"All better!" Akko chirps. "What about you?"

"My injuries have all healed."

"That's good."

The conversation seems to naturally drop at that point. But Akko can't bear just sitting here in silence. There's so much she wants to say, and a part of her can sense Diana feels the same way. Akko just doesn't know how to go about putting it all into words.

But rather than trying to sugar-coat things or beat around the bush, she decides to try and get to the heart of the matter by being honest.

"You know..." Her voice lowers a pitch, and her eyes drop into Diana's hands in her lap. "It was... really scary yesterday... Watching you do all that horrible stuff. I was really scared that spirit might make you hurt yourself. A-And that was after it had made _me_ hurt you..."

Diana flashes her a sidelong glance, but doesn't manage to catch her gaze.

"It was the same for me," she murmurs. "Watching you be possessed, even when I had tried so hard to prevent something like that from happening. And then to be careless enough to let it happen to myself... To see you in such pain like that, covered in blood-"

Suddenly, her breath hitches. Diana presses a hand to her mouth at the memory of Akko's blood, the smell of it.

"D-Diana?" Akko suddenly has no trouble reaching out for her now. She puts a hand on her back and the other on her knee. "It's okay... It's..."

But all at once, Akko's mind is flooded by similar images – her elbow rammed up against Diana's throat, her eyes scanning the awful red marks she'd left behind on her wrists.

Diana's been trying her utmost best to keep her emotions in check until now.

Akko breaks first. Tears start dripping heavily down into her lap, and a few land on the backs of Diana's hands.

This is the catalyst for Diana's tears as well.

"Akko..."

The brunette shakes her head, feeling choked up, as if she's getting a knee to the gut all over again.

"Y-You were... scared of me... B-Because I got possessed, a-and did all those terrible things to you, a-and you were too scared to let me touch you..."

Diana doesn't move, not closer to Akko nor farther away from her. She has similar memories now.

"You... thought I hated you..." she murmurs. "I mistreated you so badly it made you believe... I truly hated you... when... when in truth, I-"

"N-No!" Akko blurts out, lifting her tearstained face. "I-It's like you told me, Diana! _You_ didn't do those things! It was that spirit! S-So that means it wasn't your fault. Nothing was..." Her eyes are so earnest, just as they always are. It gives Diana the strength to slip her hand from under Akko's and rest it on top now.

"The same... is true for you, Akko. Nothing was your fault. I know you never meant to hurt me. You would never..."

"Yeah..." Akko wipes the sleeve of her free hand across her face. "A-And I don't think you... actually hate me... do you, Diana?"

"Of _course_ not." Her voice breaks with how desperately she means it. Diana finally brings herself to wrap her arms around Akko and pull her as close as possible.

In only seconds, Akko is returning the embrace.

"I'm sorry-"

"I am so sorry-"

"I hurt you..."

"That I caused you such pain..."

They hide in each other's arms, concealing their faces in the fabrics of one another's uniforms. It's all just as poignant as it had been yesterday, as if it had all just happened again.

But at the very least, the emotion makes it easier for them to be honest. There's no need to hold back, no reason to deny themselves or one another what they need the most.

Just to be close.

Just to hold one another.

Just to cry together.

Just to know they're both all right.

Just this much is enough.

"You didn't hurt me, Diana."

"I do not hate you, Akko."

"It's okay."

"It is all right."

Word by word, breath by breath, they start to feel at ease.

Despite the fact that they'd been at-odds since they'd met, yesterday's events had allowed them both to be honest. They'd never enjoyed being at each other's throats. However, a rocky start, the assumptions of their peers, and the varying expectations of their professors had played parts in molding them to be this way.

But this incident has made them realize it isn't about family lineage or a lack of skill.

It isn't about childhood dreams or a childhood that was taken away.

It's just about _them_ , as they are now.

Two girls who had hurt one another and been hurt themselves.

Two girls who simply want the pain to go away.

And bit by bit, it does.

With every murmured apology, and every whispered acceptance of those apologies.

With every worried glance and every tremble in their fingertips.

With every wobbly smile and every heartfelt tear.

Perhaps this is something neither of them will ever be able to put behind them.

But perhaps they can turn it into something that doesn't _need_ to be forgotten.

Gradually, the tears come to a stop, though both witches are still a little too embarrassed to pull away just yet, not wanting the other to see their reddened faces.

It's now, when both of them have stopped crying, when their chests have stopped jolting with hiccups, when they feel something else. It's warm, almost ticklish in a way, something soft that seems to curl up inside their collars.

And then a pulse, a mutual heartbeat, thumping in time with their own.

It's harder than usual, faster than usual.

Diana tries to tell herself it's because she'd just been crying. She doesn't want to admit what she already knows – what she's probably known for a while now.

Akko also tries to brush it off, but she can't - not after it continues long after they've both calmed down.

Their hearts continue to beat as one.

They've never felt each other's pulse before.

But now they have to wonder if it's always been this way.

 _Have they always matched like this...?_

 _Have our hearts always shared the same pulse...?_

For Diana, every matching beat of Akko's heart to hers is just another surefire confirmation of what she already knows – what she hardly needed that purple mirror to show her.

But she doesn't want to say anything.

Because she doesn't know _how_ to.

Because she doesn't know where to being.

Because she doesn't want to scare Akko again.

Not like this.

This would be on an entirely different level than cursing at her or kneeing her in the stomach. This could cause her even greater pain...

However, Akko can't keep quiet about this. Her mind keeps bringing her back to the book she'd been reading this morning, about the passage it had about that mirror...

She'd seen Diana's reflection in it. And now, she can feel Diana's heart beating exactly in time with her own. She has to face the reality.

 _What that book said... could it be true...?_

She has to know. And she's well-aware that Diana has an answer for her.

Slowly, steadily, Akko draws in a breath, then lets it out.

"Hey... Diana?"

Another heartbeat passes.

And another.

And another-

"Yes...?"

Akko swallows, tightens her hold on Diana, praying she won't push her away.

"Why didn't you tell me... that purple mirror shows you your soulmate...?"

Diana's heart skids to a halt, and she has to wonder if Akko's does too. She's frozen in the embrace now, unsure of what to do. She swallows, drawing in a thin breath, then gradually eases herself back. Keeping her hands on Akko's shoulders, she seeks her eyes with guilty ones.

"Akko... I had been meaning to tell you eventually, however I-"

"You just... didn't want it to be me, right?" she guesses. "If I see your reflection in that mirror, it must mean you see mine, right? I bet you hate it..."

"Of course not!" Diana's voice rises a pitch with how earnest she's being. Akko can feel the desperation in her fingertips, and see it in her eyes. Diana doesn't blink. "Akko... I had been meaning to tell you not only about the mirror, but also too about... how I feel. I was simply waiting for the right time. However... given recent events..."

As she tapers off, Akko fidgets in her seat, sliding her hands slowly down Diana's sides.

"Wait... s-so you... are you saying you... _like_ me, Diana?"

The white-haired witch dips her head.

"As more than just a classmate, Akko. Long before I caught a glimpse of that mirror, I had always felt I was being drawn to you... I always found myself around you somehow, whether I wanted to be or not. It did not take long before I came to the realization that this was something beyond my control."

Akko's posture straightens up just a little bit, a hopeful tone trickling into her voice.

"You... liked me even _before_ you saw that mirror?"

Diana's sky-blue eyes are shining with nothing but the truth.

"Yes. In my case, that mirror confirmed something I already knew."

The tightness in Akko's chest slowly begins to unravel.

"S-So you... you don't just like me because the mirror says we're... soulmates?"

Now, Diana tilts her head to one side, perplexed.

"Of course not. The mirror has no influence whatsoever on a person's emotions. Our feelings are our own, Akko."

"A-And _you_... have feelings... for _me_...?"

Akko still can't believe it. But judging by the fluttering within her own chest, it's entirely real.

Diana nods, and there's a faint pink blush across her cheeks now, something Akko's sure no one else has ever seen before.

But now that she thinks about it, Akko _has_ seen it. Several times before.

Which means-

"However..." Diana carefully removes her hands from Akko's shoulders, and instead folds them into her lap. She lets out a shaky breath. "Akko. I understand this is probably... a lot for you to take in. I had not planned on telling you anything... until I was certain of your feelings as well... but now it seems..."

Akko doesn't like the sudden change in Diana's voice. Suddenly, she won't look her in the eyes.

Akko slides her hands from Diana's waist down to her hands, covering them both.

"Diana...?"

Still, she doesn't lift her head.

"Akko. I do not want you to feel any obligation due to what you have seen in that mirror, and due to what you know now. I realize this very well may not be what you desire. You came to this school to learn magic and follow your dreams, not to find a soulmate. Especially not in someone like me. The last thing I want is... for this to influence you somehow... to make you unhappy..."

Only now does Diana lift her face, but Akko almost wishes she hadn't. There are tears threatening to spill over, the blue of her eyes wavering like pools of water stirred by a storm.

"Akko... I... I apologize for allowing this to happen... I should never have-"

"H-Hold on, Diana!" Akko cuts her off and squeezes her hands tightly, pulling them up to her own chest, cupping them sincerely. Startled, Diana jolts, but falls silent to listen. Akko shakes her head vigorously, and the words tumble out.

"Y-You've got it all wrong, Diana! Well, maybe you're right about the part about me not expecting to find a soulmate at Luna Nova. B-But I _did_ always like being around you. Not just yesterday but _all_ the time! You're always looking out for me and taking care of me. Even when you used to say harsh things to me, it was only for my own good."

Diana takes everything to heart, but doesn't dare to move her hands. She only listens as Akko continues.

"So you're right about the fact that I didn't ever think I'd find a soulmate so soon. But you're wrong about everything else, Diana! I don't see it as a setback or an obligation! It's... It's... It's like a huge _bonus!_ "

"...Eh?" When Diana blinks, a tear falls from each eye. Akko holds her hands closer to her chest.

"It's true!" she cries. "I get to learn magic at the school where Chariot learned it, I get to continue following my dreams and finding new ones, I get to meet more amazing new people and learn more amazing new things! And now... now I've found my _soulmate!_ That's so incredible! That's amazing! How many people can say they're that lucky? Only _me!_ "

Diana hears every word. She can see the excited sparkle in Akko's eyes. She can see the beaming smile on her lips.

But Diana's tears continue to fall in spite of all that.

"But... Akko... do you truly feel this way? Are you... fine with someone like me being your soulmate...?"

"What are you saying?!" Akko blurts. "Diana, _I_ should be asking _you_ that! I'm just some knockoff witch who's not even from a family with any magical lineage. And _you're_ descended from Lady Beatrix herself! I should be asking if _you're_ fine with _me_..."

Diana turns her hands, just a little bit, just enough so that she may hold Akko's as best she can like this.

"You are certainly not a knockoff witch," Diana murmurs. "Everything you have learned is real, Akko. You have come this far due to your own aspirations and your determination. You are as much a witch as anyone else at this school."

"You really mean it?"

"I do. And I am no longer afraid to admit my feelings for you, Akko. However... what about you? Do you truly feel the same way towards me?"

Akko doesn't answer right away, but she doesn't lose her smile either. Gingerly, she begins to thread her fingers through Diana's, entwining them.

"You know... I _do_ , Diana. I really do. And I never really realized it until yesterday, when all that crazy stuff happened." Her voice softens a little bit as she remembers it all. "Of course I'd be upset if any of my friends got hurt or put in a situation like that.

"But... But since it was _you_ , I... I don't know. It felt a _whole_ lot worse. It was so much scarier. A-And when it was all over, I was _so_ relieved you were all right. I don't think I would've felt that strongly about anyone else, Diana... A-And come to think of it... I definitely wouldn't have kissed anyone else..."

At the mention of the hand kisses they'd shared, Diana blushes once more, and sees the same color reflected on Akko's face.

"It is the same for me..." she confesses.

Akko is absolutely glowing. Diana can feel the waves of excitement wafting off of her, and it matches the pulse in her own chest.

"Wow..." Akko sighs. " _Wow!_ So you're my soulmate, huh? That's... wow..."

"I believe that is as accurately as it can get when put into words," Diana murmurs. "This feeling... is indescribable."

"So... So if you're my soulmate... t-that means you're my girlfriend too, right?"

Diana finally cracks a smile.

"I believe that would be true, yes. Those terms _do_ have a relation, after all."

"Wow..." Akko's smile spreads even wider. " _Wow!_ "

In one swift motion, she releases Diana's hands, only to throw both arms around her in a heartfelt embrace, even stronger and warmer than the last.

"Wow, wow, wow!" She wiggles in excitement, feeling multiple thrills coursing through her chest.

Diana, too, feels as though a suffocating mist has been cleared. She pulls Akko close and breaths her in, allowing the last of her tears to slip free.

Once again she feels their hearts beating as one, fast and elated.

 _This_ is what it means for a heart to be soaring.

For Diana, she's known for quite some time of her feelings for Akko.

For Akko, she'd known, but never realized how she felt until now.

But know that she knows for certain, there's no better feeling in the world.

To have found her soulmate...

Other people could look into that mirror and see people they've never even met before, people on the other side of the world.

How lucky is she to have seen Diana?

"I'm... I'm the luckiest girl in the world..." Akko whispers.

Diana brushes her cheek against hers.

"I beg to differ."

Both of them chuckle. Both of them cry.

Softly. Always softly.

Soft laughter. Soft sobs. Soft touches.

Their hearts are racing together, eliciting feelings not even magic could ever hope to rouse.

Time passes, and they let it.

They don't care for anything else right now.

Only this moment. Only each other.

It feels like everything has fallen into place, like they've found something they've been looking for their entire lives, but never knew they were searching for in the first place.

It just feels perfect.

This is the start of a brand new chapter in their lives, a chapter of a book they'll write and finish together.

Only after they have both stopped crying does Akko pull herself away. She finds Diana's arms and slips her hands down them until she's holding hers. Just as she'd done yesterday, Akko lifts each of Diana's wrists to her lips in turn, kissing the pulse beneath her skin.

When it is her turn, Diana alters the positions of their hands and brings Akko's up. Diana kisses them both, and Akko giggles.

When Diana is finished, Akko coyly tugs one of her hands free and reaches for her. She pauses, asking permission with her eyes. In response, Diana raises her hand in a similar fashion to Akko's chest.

They rest their palms against each other's collars, keeping their free hands entwined in their laps. Leaning forward, they rest their foreheads together, the tips of their noses bumping softly.

Akko relishes the feeling of Diana's heartbeat beneath her hand, feeling for herself as it matches her own.

"Wow..." she whispers. "Wow... this is real... you're really my-"

"Soulmate," Diana murmurs. "Which would also encompass the title of girlfriend."

"Ee~!" Akko squeals just at the sound of the word.

For a moment, they both close their eyes, breathing together, feeling their hearts racing as one.

But there's still one last thing Akko wants to try.

Brushing her cheek against Diana's, she gains her attention and looks up into her eyes.

"Hey, Diana... since we're... we're girlfriends now... a-and kinda y'know soulmates..."

"We may be girlfriends _now_ ," Diana murmurs. "But we have _always_ been soulmates."

"Y...Yeah..." Akko basks in a dreamy state for a moment, giddy and joyous. "S-So d-do you think we could... try something that girlfriends and soulmates do...?"

That mutual blush spreads across both their faces again.

"I suppose... that would be appropriate... and rather nice."

They ease back, but only for a moment so they can reposition their hands. Akko places one of hers on Diana's shoulder and the other on her waist. Diana mirrors the position.

Their eyes meet, like chestnut-red leaves against a pure blue sky.

Their noses brush again as they lean themselves in and pull each other closer.

Light breaths of air fan out across their lips.

Their hearts thump together, beat by beat...

It's so soft, so tender.

They angle their faces until their lips brush together, lightly at first, almost timid.

And then it becomes a little surer, a little deeper.

It's brief, and yet it feels as though it encompasses a lifetime.

But all of this is overwhelming enough. They don't want to push one another.

Therefore, they part a moment later, eyes still shimmering with emotion. They come together in another embrace, letting out the first breath after the first kiss together.

It's nice to know they have the rest of their lives to keep practicing.

But for now, just this is enough.

Diana strokes her hands down Akko's back and through her hair, feeling her do the same. She sighs.

"It is all so much... so wonderful..."

"It's perfect," Akko sighs. "I'd never ask for anything else."

"Neither would I," Diana agrees. "But... there is so much we must consider now. Our families, our friends, our professors. Who are we going to tell and when? Where do we go from here...?"

Akko's never been one to think ahead that much like Diana does. She thinks that maybe right now, Diana could do well with just enjoying the moment.

"Well..." She twirls her finger around a lock of Diana's soft hair. "For now, how about lunch?"

She grins a beautiful smile as lovely as a freshly-blossomed flower, one Diana can't help but reflect.

"Lunch... sounds wonderful."

Akko leans in to bump their noses together affectionately, then finally gets to her feet. She offers her hands, and Diana accepts.

Akko helps her up, then leans in for another quick hug, giggling.

Diana keeps her hand in Akko's as they begin making their way back to the school; hand-in-hand, with mirrored steps, hearts, and smiles, toward a shared future.

* * *

 **A/N: This wasn't originally supposed to be a 3-chapter fic, so I hope this ending will suffice! I took the risk and took it all a bit further into the revelation of their relationship like most people asked for, but you can interpret the rest from here!**

 **I also had fun throwing in the vocab words like "reflected" and "mirrored" in this chapter. I made sure to do that heehee~**

 **Thanks again so much for all the support on this fic!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
